Descontrol
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Y así en un callejón oscuro y maloliente, frente a un cadáver, tus pupilas carmesí se unieron con el rojo de su mirada. Para así unir sus labios con los tuyos en un choque rudo, desbordante, pasional y excitante. Reto LOL.


****

Título:

Descontrol.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Sorpresa

**Summary: **Y así en un callejón oscuro y maloliente, frente a un cadáver, tus pupilas carmesí se unieron con el rojo de su mirada. Para así unir sus labios con los tuyos en un choque rudo, desbordante, pasional y excitante.

**Nota:** Dedicado a Maryfer (Hizashii) y a Skyara gracias por todo.

Viñeta. Mi segunda respuesta al reto "Parejas Retorcidas & Co " del foro: El lobo, la oveja y el león.

* * *

**Descontrol**

**I**

Corres, lo haces rápido; buscas que la velocidad aleje tu nueva vida, tu nueva identidad: _ser una neófita._

Te detienes en una calle que está completamente vacía, miras a ambos lados; te sientes observada, más no le das importancia y comienzas a caminar lentamente ondeando tu oscuro cabello.

Y es allí cuando lo vez y sientes la quemazón en tu garganta, _la agonía de tu raza_.

Comienzas a acercarte al muchacho, sabes que tus ojos deben haber pasado del carmín al negro; más él solo te mira hipnotizado.

Te detienes, y acaricias suavemente el cuello del muchacho, él solo cierra los ojos y traga saliva; no hablas, solo actúas.

Él posa sus manos en tu cintura, no lo detienes, solo comienzas a caminar hacia el callejón mientras él te besa; sientes que es asqueroso, quizás repulsivo, pero en lo único que piensas es en calmar tu sed.

Cuando sabes que todo está oscuro, que no hay ningún testigo, desciendes tus labios a su cuello, y es allí donde muerdes lentamente.

El muchacho grita, mientras el líquido rojo comienza a llegar a tu garganta, sientes que tú sed se comienza a atenuar, los gritos del muchacho se van convirtiendo en susurros y poco a poco le llega la muerte.

**II**

Sueltas el cuerpo inerte y comienzas a retirarte, más es allí cuando escuchas los aplausos y el murmuro de un aterciopelado: ¡bravo!

Giras rápidamente, siguiendo el sonio y te colocas en posición de ataque, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo, más no distingues nada. Oyes una risa burlesca, vuelves a girar, más no encuentras a nadie; te sientes alterada, deseas atacar, odias a quien te está haciendo perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

_¿Acaso no te gusta jugar?_, susurra la voz en tu oído, te sientes paralizada, más te estremeces cuando la mano fría y blanca acaricia tu cuello.

Volteas bruscamente, la mirada carmesí te taladra fuertemente haciendo sentirte minúscula, y solo tus labios pueden formar una frase: _aléjate de mí_.

Mas el rubio vampiro no se aleja y solo sonríe mientras acorta la distancia que los separa, tratas de retroceder, más te sientes atrapada entre los brazos de granito y la pared.

_Suéltame_, pides, pero pareciera una frase al viento, ya que el vampiro sostiene tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza y con los dedos de la otra mano, toca tu mejilla, hasta descender a la comisura de tus labios, donde limpia los rastros de sangre para luego lamer cada dedo; haciendo que sientas que en tu interior algo desconocido se estremece.

_¿Crees que te soltaré?_, pregunta con burla, asientes sabiendo que no lo hará y tratas de hablar, pero tus labios son atacados por otros carnosos y perfectamente delineados, tratas de zafarte de su agarre mas los labios no te sueltan y el beso se vuelve violento, hasta que te resignas y sigues el ritmo desenfrenado y posesivo que tu compañero lleva, buscándole dar batalla mientras tu lengua se introduce a lugares inhóspitos y tus manos son liberadas del agarre.

**III**

El beso para, dejándote un sabor agridulce en el paladar y una ansiedad incesante recorriendo tu frío cuerpo, y piensas que el va a continuar, pero te sientes decepcionada al ver que él solo se dedica a desnudar tu cuerpo con su mirada carbón.

No te contienes, sientes que es hora de actuar, tiras de su capa acercando su cuerpo al tuyo, sintiendo que cada curva se adapta al cuerpo de tu acompañante, escuchando el gutural gruñido que salé del cuerpo de este.

Unes tus labios a los suyos en un choque rudo, desbordante, pasional y excitante, el vampiro te responde inmediatamente mientras sus manos acarician cada curva tuya por encima de la tela, solo puedes jadear entre los besos.

El sonido de la capa al caer hace eco en el callejón, no le prestas atención y solo puedes gemir, ya que tus senos son atacados ávidamente por la lengua del vampiro, tu espalda se arquea y los jadeos se vuelven cada vez más constantes.

Tus manos tiran de su cabello, buscando una conexión de miradas, que termina en un beso, mas cuando este termina, desciendes por su cuello lamiendo y encontrando diversas zonas sensibles, tus manos recorren la juvenil amplitud de sus hombros bajando lentamente por cada músculo marcado, y sientes que la camisa no es necesaria; sólo la arrancas y tus manos se sienten libres de acariciar cada parte del torso, perdiéndote en este.

Tus piernas se entrelazan en sus caderas, sintiéndote más unida a él, sus manos recorren tus muslos mientras juegan con la falda, y así entre pecaminosas caricias, llega a tus bragas las cuales se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, y los jadeos se elevan al sentir sus dedos dentro de ti.

La velocidad aumenta, sintiéndote estremecer de placer, formando una burbuja en tu estómago, que poco a poco, acompañada de gemidos entrecortados y gruñidos llega a tu liberación.

**IV**

Y así en un callejón oscuro y maloliente, frente a un cadáver, tus pupilas carmesí se unieron con el rojo de su mirada, buscando él tus labios, inició un choque descontrolado, inició un nuevo juego.

* * *

¿Qué pareja se imaginaron?

.

.

.

.

Este fic es un: Bree/Alec

Bye.

Besos.

Rosary.


End file.
